What Could Have Been
by Shadowcat2428
Summary: A change, Just a small change. Then everything could have been better, he did not have to be a cold blooded killer, or did he. Would Scourge have a better future if life was fairer to him or was he destined to fall a Firestar's paws.
1. Chapter 1

**What could have been**

** By shadowcat2428 & Wolfheart1**

**Hey this story is what could have been if things where a little different with Tinys (Scourges) life. Me and Wolfheart1 wrote this together enjoy and review**

**Chapter 1**

'They're not going not going to throw me in the river' Tiny mewed to himself fleeing through the small hole in his housefolks fence. 'Maybe I can find more housefolk' he compromised with himself walking by a fence with two kits chatting to gather. "hey" the she-cat to the left that looked strangely like a wolf with her gray fur everywhere but her chest and the tip of her tail which were pure white yelled down to him "where are you going".

"Anywhere I am wanted" the small black kit with a white spot on the tip of his tail and paw.

"Well would you come with us" the pale orange she-cat with light brown mixed into her fur on her back and paws and soft green-blue eyes.

"Where are you going" Tiny replied pricking up his ears 'they want me to come with them' he meowed to himself.

"We want to go to the forest but Accalia and I don't want to go alone" the pale orange she-cat she looking toured the forest with glowing eyes.

"Really! I thought I was the only housecat that wanted to go to the forest" Tiny exclaimed surprised.

"So you'll come with us" Accalia meowed happily jumping from the fence.

"Yes, but won't your housefolk miss you" Tiny asked wondering why they would leave their warm beds, were they going to be thrown in the river too.

"No, Kacey's house folk left her when they moved and trust me and my housefolk would both be better off if I left" Accalia said sadly Tiny looked at Accalia confused but didn't push her further.

"Ok let's go" Kacey meowed playfully jumping off the fence and gently landing on top of Tiny.

Tiny flinched but relaxed when he saw she wasn't attacking him and smiled at her playfulness. Then rolled over and softly bated her.

Accalia rolled her eyes and stated walking into the trees. "Are you guys coming or am I going alone". They looked up to see the gray kit was two foxlengths away.

"Coming" they meowed together pushing away each other running over to her and made their way through the tall trees.

The kits were deep in the forest attacking each other at random while walking. Just as Accalia pouched on Tiny three huge wild cats walked up to them.

"What are you doing here, this is Thunderclan territory?"The large tabby with many scars snared at them.

"Thistleclaw they're just kits there no threat" the she-cat with gray/blue fur meowed

"An intruder is an intruder you've always been too soft on them, lets put it to my apprentice how should we handle this, Tigerpaw" Thistleclaw meowed looking at the smaller brown cat with just as many scars as him.

"I think these kittypets should be taught a lesson, one that they would remember" Tigerpaw hissed.

"Now hold on there's no need for this-"Bluefur said.

"Shut up!" Thistleclaw said arching his back.

Then Tigerpaw started to creep toward them. Tiny felt Accalia tense up beside him as though she was about to pounce and Kacey scoot closer with claws extended. Tiny looked at the two she-cats ready to fight and got ready to pounce as well. Just as Tigerpaw lunged at them, Bluefur intercepted him.

"If you don't stop this Ill report you and Tigerpaw to Sunfall, and Pinestar well have both of you doing apprentice jobs for moons" She hissed mainly at Thistleclaw.

Thistleclaw snarled but turn to leave and Tigerpaw followed.

Bluefur looked at the three kits in battle stance, the very same battle stance they teach their apprentices. "you know young ones this Greenleaf has been very promising for my clan, there has been few battles and much prey, but not many warriors" at her kind voice the kits relaxed " and you have shone bravery and have a natural reflex for battle, I am sure with some training you can be fine warriors".

The kits bright up at her words "so young ones how would you like to join Thunderclan".

"r really" Tiny meowed looking up at her ' they want me with them, first I find friends and now a home where I can be strong and wanted'

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes!" Accalia meowed jumping up and down ice blue eyes sparkling.

"Guess I have to go to, you know to keep an eye on them" Kacey meowed calmly but no one could miss the excitement in her eyes.

"Very well then follow me" Bluefur meowed taking the same path the larger tabbies took.

As they came to giant bramble bushes Bluefur ordered them to stay as she went in. When she returned she had a brown, old, tabby with her. "Pinestar these are the young ones I told you about" the old tabby nodded.

"Yes and why have you brought them here" He asked them with a hint of anger in his eyes.

"As you know we have been low on apprentices and they show much promise" She replied.

"Usually I would strongly disagree but we are low on apprentices and I trust your judgment"

"So we can stay!" Accalia meowed with hope in her voice.

Pinestar's eyes and voice grew softer as he looked at the young she-cat "yes little one" he spoke then turn and walked through a hole in the bushes and the four cats followed. Walking through the camp many cats stared at them curiosity then some with hate when they saw Tinys collar and mumbled something about "kittypets". Then Pinestar jumped on a tall rock at the edge of the clearing and shouted.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the highrock for a clan meeting"

"What's going on?"

"Probably the kittypets"

"Shh Pinestar's going to say something"

"As you all know we are low on warriors and today we have found cats who are willing to join are clan" Pinestar meowed to his clan.

"Is he talking about the kittypets?"

"You mean those kits"

"I think so"

"Come young ones" Pinestar order the kits and they climbed to the top of the rock and set beside the old tabby.

"NOOOOOO NOOO! Not the kittypets" Thistleclaw yowled rushing into the camp with Tigerpaw right behind "Kittypets aren't strong enough to be warriors they will run from battle they are to used to the soft life!"

"THISTLECLAW you will not interrupted me!" Pinestar meowed standing up.

"Bu-"Thistleclaw started but stopped and sat down glaring up at them with hate filled eyes, and Tigerpaw copied. No other cat dared to say anything.

"Now young she-cat from now on you shall be called Wolfpaw" Pinestar said putting his tail over Accalia "and Bluefur you have yet to have a apprentice, so you will mentor Wolfpaw I hope you will pass on your loyalty and swiftness to your new apprentice" Pinestar meowed and Bluefur walked up and touched noses with Wolfpaw.

Then Pinestar moved to Kacey and raised his tail "For now on you shall be called Eaglepaw" the leader turned to Thrushpelt "Thrushpelt you are the strong and kind, I hope that you pass this traits over to your new apprentice" with this Thrushpelt moved over to Eaglepaw and they touched noses.

"Now little one from this day on you shall be called Icepaw" with this Tinys ice blue eyes glowed 'they didn't call me smallpaw or tinypaw they do accepted me' Icepaw thought to himself. "Sunfall right now you have no apprentice so you shall mentor Icepaw, you have always been my loyal deputy and have many noble traits I know you will pass on to your apprentice" then Sunfall and Icepaw touched noses.

"Wolfpaw, Eaglepaw, Icepaw do you promise that from this day forward you will honor the warrior code and defend your clan with your clan with your lives."

"We do!" all three apprentices meowed at the same time.

'I finally belong' Icepaw thought to himself smiling.

"Now Whitepaw please show our new apprentices the camp" Pinestar ordered a white tabby, with deep blue eyes, who nodded and walked over to his new clanmates.

"Hi am Whitepaw come with me I'll show you the apprentice den" He said with a smile then turn and walked to a honeysuckle bush with an opening at the front.

"We're gonna sleep in there?" Wolfpaw exclaimed surprised.

Whitepaw smiled at her "don't worry its roomer than its looks". Then he turned to a big cave like structure with a bramble entrance it smelled strongly of herbs "that is the medicinecats den" Whitepaw meowed nodding toward the cave "Goosefeather and Featherwhisker heal cats from sicknesses and wounds in there"

Then Whitepaw turned towards a bush a bit bigger than the apprentice den "that is the warriors den after our training is done we will move into that den with the other warriors" Whitepaw's eyes gleamed as he thought of being a warrior "actually we might be made warriors at the same time" he meowed after his daydream ended "I was made an apprentice just yesterday"

After that he then showed them a den made completely out of bramble "that is the nursery" he meowed "that is where queens go to have they're kits and were they stay until their kits are old enough to be apprentices" then he turned to a small holly bush "that is the elders den after warriors grow to old or are to wounded to take care of themselves they retire and we take care of them until is they're time to join the ranks of Starclan" the three cats looked up confused when he mentioned the name Starclan

"Oh of course you are not clanborn you do not know of Starclan well Starclan is where all cats that honored the warrior code go after they die" Whitepaw explained calmly they were a bit less confused.

"Lastly there is the highrock where we have clan meetings and at its base is he leaders den that's were Pinestar sleeps" he meowed gesturing towards the small opening at the bottom of the rock "and there beside it is the food pile"

Eaglepaw looked up at him "Um what do we eat"

"Oh well mostly mice, squirrels, and voles" he meowed and all three cats looked up at him in disgust "Well have you ever tried a mouse?"

Eaglepaw shook her head and answered "Well no not really we've never had to"

Whitepaw smiled "You've never lived until you've tried a fresh mouse" he meowed walking toward the pile and grabbed two small plump mice and drop them in front of the new apprentices. Wolfpaw ran up and immediately took a bite.

Her eyes grew wide "this is delicious"

Eaglepaw walked up and cautiously smelled the pray before taking a small bite and her eyes grew wide as well and she took another bite.

Icepaw cocked his head then settled down by Wolfpaw who pushed the mouse a bit closer to him encouraging him to take a bite he finally did and then looked over at Wolfpaw in surprise and she nodded and they both started to share the mouse.

Whitepaw smiled then settled down by Eaglepaw "mind if I share with you?" he asked her.

"Of course not" she meowed they're eyes met but then Eaglepaw turned away self-concisely, then turned back to the mouse and her and Whitepaw began to eat.

Three days later just as the four apprentices came back from hunting patrol, mouths filled with prey, Pinestar called a clan meeting.

"Cats of Thunderclan… I can no longer be your leader; from now on I will leave the clan and live with the twolegs" he announced solemnly.

Around the clearing pelts bristled and air crackled with tension.

Stomtail curled his lip "you're going to be a _kittypet_?"

Sunfall stared at him in disbelief "why?"

Icepaw couldn't believe it many the cats here picked on them for being kittypets, and now their leader was leaving them to become one.

"How could you!" Poppydawn burst out.

Pinestar bowed his head "I have been honored to serve you this long, the rest of my life will be spent as a kittypet where I have no battles to fight, no lives depending on me for food and safety"

"_Coward!"_ Anderfangs ears were flat.

'Wow' Eaglepaw thought 'I wonder why he wants to be a kittypet'

Pinestar shifted his paws "I have given eight lives to Thunderclan-each of them willingly but I am not ready to risk my ninth"

Weedwisker called from the nettle patch "what could be more honorable then dying for your clan"

Pinestar sighed "I am doing this for Thunderclan I promise"

'How could it possible help Thunderclan to lose their leader' Wolfpaw thought.

"You're doing this for you" Stormtail growled.

"Do we really want a leader that doesn't want to lead" a scared Loinpaw challenged.

'Wow Loinpaw looks terrified, but so determined' Whitepaw said to himself looking at his den mate.

Murmuring from the clan broke out, shooting rabbit-swift glances at Pinestar as if they no longer recognized him. Pinestar padded to the side of the high rock like he was about to jump.

"Sunfall will lead you well and Starclan will understand" he meowed.

"The other clans will not, you will not be able to return to the forest you know" Sunfall warned.

Pinestar let out an amused huff "Oh I can imagine the words they will call me, I wouldn't be surprised if the other leader suggests an addition to the warrior code that all true warrior scorn the easy life of a kittypet, but you'll make Thunderclan as strong as it ever was Sunfall my last act as leader is to entrust you will my clan and I do so with confidence"

Sunfall dipped his head "I am honored Pinestar I will do my best"

With this Pinestar jumps down from the highrock and touched noses with Sunfall.

And leaves his clan… 

**If you haven't noticed we made the two cats on the fence who told him he couldn't go into the forest, friends and made Bluefur stop Tigerpaw. And Wolfpaw and Eaglepaw are O.C.s if you have any questions review and well try to answer. (FYI Whitepaw is Whitestorm). If you have read Bluestars prophesy a lot of references are from there and that's when this story takes place but we sort of mixed up the time line just go with. **

**Name meanings**

**Accalia: wolf**

**Kacey: eagles- eye**


	2. Chapter 2

**What could have been**

** By shadowcat2428 & Wolfheart1**

**Chapter 2 lets go for more than 3 reviews and from people that did not write the story. Me and Wolfheart1 wrote this together enjoy and review :'( please. **

**Chapter 2**

"Whitepaw!" Thistleclaw snared "get away way from those kittypet," Whitepaw's farther grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and roughly pulled him to his side.

"My son will not associate with your kind!" the spiky tom yowled in his new clanmates faces.

"Thistleclaw, Whitepaw can associate with his own clanmates!" Bluefur told the bigger cat in a ruff voice.

"They're not his clanmates their kittypets!" Thistleclaw spit the word _kittypets_," and it is none of your concern he is my kin."

"He is my kin too Thistleclaw!" Bluefur shot back.

"You're the one who abandon him when his mother died!" Thistleclaw spit at the blue she-cat whose eyes filled with grief.

"I am here now and that's what matters!" Bluefur meowed in a strong tone.

"It's my choice!" Whitepaw meowed trying to break up his fighting kin.

"No it is not!" Thistleclaw roared striking Whitepaw's head causing him to fall to the ground.

"WHITEPAW!" Eaglepaw screeched and tried to run to his side but Thistleclaw stood in the way.

"He doesn't need help from a kittypet!" Thistleclaw snarled in the she-cats face.

"You attacked your own son you monster!" Bluefur screeched at the spiky tom.

"It's his own fault he should have dodged it!" Thistleclaw yowled at Bluefur.

Bluefur snarled her lips back hissing, and then attacked Thistleclaw and Eaglepaw ran to her fallen friend.

"Are you ok Whitepaw?" Eaglepaw meowed in his ear.

"Yeah I am ok, just a scratch" He meowed back, and Eaglepaw let out a breath of relief. She turned his head to find a claw mark across his face, she licked the wound gently.

"I don't think it will scare, but we better get Featherwhisker," Eaglepaw told her friend.

She turn to go to the medicine cats den, but stop to see half the camp, including Featherwhisker and Goosefeather, watching Thistleclaw and Bluefur fight in the clearing as Sunstar joined his clan.

"What in Starclan is going on here!" the leader order an explanation, and the clan silenced as Stonepelt and Adderfang came between Bluefur and Thistleclaw.

"He attacked Whitepaw!" Icepaw meowed to the clan and they gasped as they saw the scratch across the white apprentices face.

"Thistleclaw, Bluefur come with me to my den" Sunstar looked at the dark tom and blue she-cat as they walked up to his den, then he followed.

Featherwhisker ran to Whitepaw checking over his wound while Icepaw, Wolfpaw, and Eaglepaw were mobbed by the rest of the clan.

"What happen?" a meow came from the crowd.

"Why where they fighting?" another meow came.

"Who hit Whitepaw?" another.

Then their voices mixed together and they couldn't understand any of their questions.

"Calm down everything's fine, Whitepaw's scratch will be gone in a few days, everyone needs to go back to what they were doing till Sunstar wishes to discuss what happen," Featherwhisker told his clanmates, and no cat wish to talk back to their favorite medicine cat.

"Ok Whitepaw, your fine," Featherwhisker told the white apprentice.

"I know that's what I was trying to say,'' Whitepaw meowed jumping up, "but why did my dad attack me I was just sitting down" the young apprentice asked.

"I don't know little one I only saw the fight," Featherwhisker told the apprentice.

"Oh ok" Whitepaw meowed back.

"Whitepaw, Eaglepaw were going to take you hunting," Patchpelt, Whitepaw's mentor meowed walking up to the four apprentices and the medicine cat with Thrushpelt, Eaglepaw mentor.

"Ok!" Whitepaw's mood perked up, Eaglepaw nodded and stood beside Whitepaw.

"Bye guys" Wolfpaw meowed to her friends then sat down in the clearing.

Icepaw yawned next to her "I am a little tired."

"I guess" Wolfpaw smiled at him 'his so cute' the she-cat though to herself.

"Want to share a mouse" Icepaw asked the she-cat who was smiling widely at him.

"Sure" she replied walking past Smallear, who was sharing a vole with Robinwing, to the fresh kill pile. She grabbed a pulp mouse near the top of the pile and dropped it beside Icepaw and set down beside him.

"Did you know Thistleclaw was Whitepaw's farther?" Icepaw asked.

"No, I haven't seen them together at all," Wolfpaw meow taking a bit of the mouse they were sharing.

They set eating and sharing words till Sunstar called a clan meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting," Sunstar meowed from the tall rock.

"Finally" Icepaw heard mutter throw the camp.

"I have decided to name a deputy" Sunstar meowed to his clan," Tawnyspots, I like you to be my deputy."

The light gray tabby tom dipped his head, "I would be honored, Sunstar. I will serve you well and will always be loyal to my clan above everything."

Icepaw saw Rosepaw nudge her mentor and smile.

Icepaw heard a "congratulation" and heard it spread throw the clan.

"I will also like to name a new warrior Rosepaw you have fought well and have been loyal you have earned you warrior name, so for now on you we be known as Rosetail serve your clan well."

The clan cheered her name "Rosetail, Rosetail, Rosetail"

"What about Bluefur and Thistleclaw?" Specketail asked.

"They will have to clean the elders den for a moon," the Thunderclan leader replied.

Whispering broke out though the clan, but the meeting was over.

"I am tired I am going to go to my nest," Icepaw told Wolfpaw before heading to the apprentice den and curled into a ball.

_Remember ice can cool a blazing flame_

The unspoken words where the last thing he heard before fading into darkness.

**I wanted to have some Whitepaw in here so Wolfheart and I made this chapter I hope you enjoyed it.R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**What Could have Been**

**By: Shadowcat2428 and Wolfheart1**

**Hey, it has been a while, but we can only write chapters when we are together soooo… yeah. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

CRASH

A blue streak of lighting exploded out of the sky and rain fluttered from heavy clouds.

Icepaw quickly opened his eyes, and panted, 'was that a prophesy,' Icepaw wondered to himself, but shook it off. 'Why would Starclan send me a prophesy, I just join the clan' Icepaw thought as questions fill his head.

Another streak of lighting blurred across the sky and Icepaw became aware of his surroundings. Water leaked into the apprentices den from tiny cracks. Icepaw also noticed Eaglepaw and Whitepaw pelts were damp and guessed they got caught in the storm when they were hunting.

For a few moments he watched the rain fall down outside the den and let his thoughts slip from his previous thoughts.

A sudden crash of thunder made Icepaw jump and throw himself out of his nest and into Lionpaw's.

Lionpaw jump and let out a surprised screech, "Attack!"

All the apprentices jumped up in surprise.

Lionpaw spun around and jumped at Icepaw, then all the apprentices let out battle cries and started to pounce on Icepaw.

As Icepaw tries to tell the other apprentices that it is only him warriors begin to crowd the apprentice den. Icepaw shoves Lionpaw off of him as Sunstar breaks through the crowd.

"What in the name of Starclan is going on here?" Sunstar asked in a stern voice.

"There was an attack!" Lionpaw blurts out in a worried meow.

"What?" Sunstar meows looking confused, "Where?"

"Umm," Lionpaw mutters looking around for the attacker, "He was here a minute ago."

Icepaw steps forward his head down "No it was me I am sorry, the thunder scared me and I jumped and landed in Lionpaws nest," he admitted feeling his pelt grow hot with embarrassment.

Sunstar nods "Well if that was the case, then we should all just go back to sleep dawn is fast approaching," at this he turned and stalked out of the den. After a few moments the rest of the clan followed some casting him looks of sympathy, some of anger.

As Icepaw padded back to his nest Lionpaw and Tigerpaw walked over to him.

Lionpaw hissed at him "You made me look mousebrain," the usually happy apprentices anger made Icepaw cower.

"You really are a kittypet," Tigerpaw sneered.

As the two apprentices teased him Wolfpaw stepped in front of him blocking him from view. This made Lionpaw and Tigerpaw take a step back surprised.

"Leave him alone," Wolfpaw snarled, "Like you have never been scared by a storm."

This brought a smile to Lionpaws face and he looked into her eyes for a moment then turned to Tigerpaw.

"The kittypet can't even stand up for himself," Tigerpaw meowed amused then turn to walk towards their nests, Lionpaw glances back at Wolfpaw with a smile then follows Tigerpaw back to their nests.

After they leave Wolfpaw turns back to Icepaw, she smiles at him, but he glares at her.

"I can fight my own battles," Icepaw snarls with rage in his voice.

Wolfpaw's smile disappears and is replaced with anger, "What are you talking about I was only trying to help!"

"No you made me more like a coward!" Icepaw snaps back coldly.

"Fine," Wolfpaw growls and turns, "Last time I help you!"

As she returns to her nest she could hear Lionpaw and Tigerpaw snickering in their nests.

Icepaw watches Wolfpaw stalk back towards her nest he feels a hint of guilt at snapping at her, but quickly pushes it away and lies down in his nest.

Icepaw woke the next morning to Whitepaw pawing at his face

He looks up at him crossly, "What!" he snaps angered to be woken from his rest.

Whitepaw smiles back at him as if the comment was never made, "Patchpelt and Sunstar told me to come and get you for battle training, but they said to eat first."

Without waiting for a reply Whitepaw ran out of the den. Icepaw slowly rose from the nest and padded into the clearing. He padded over to the fresh kill pile head still foggy from sleep. He grabbed a small mouse, not feeling hungry still mad from the fight with Wolfpaw the night before. He nibbles on the mouse and after finishing it he stands and walks over to the entrance where Whitepaw and their mentors are waiting.

As he approaches Sunstar slowly rises "Ready?" he asks.

Icepaw nods tiredly and they all start to make their way towards the training hollow.

As they walk Whitepaw pads up beside him.

"So…are you and Wolfpaw, ok?" Whitepaw asks awkwardly.

"Yes," he snaps back defensively "Why wouldn't we be."

"Well," Whitepaw stutters surprised by Icepaws hostility "I just heard your fight last night-"

Whitepaw starts but Icepaw cuts him off "It wasn't a fight!" he hisses

"I didn't mean anything by it I was just worried that's all," he meows back starting to lose his cool.

"Well I don't need you to worry!" Icepaw growls and charges ahead getting away from Whitepaw to avoid the conversation.

The mentors trained their apprentice until sunhigh.

Sunstar finally meows "I think that is enough battle training for today, go back to camp and rest,"

Icepaw started to make his way toward camp, but as he did Sunstar stopped him, "Icepaw may I have a word with you please."

Icepaw turned and stalked over to his mentor, "What," he asked more hostile then necessary

Sunstar looked at him a bit concerned, "Icepaw you don't seem yourself today, you're not focused on your training and you're more irritable than usual."

This flared up new anger in Icepaw, "There is nothing wrong with me!" he snapped back.

"I never said there was I was just worried," Sunstar said calmly.

"I am not a helpless kit I can take care of myself I don't need you to worry!" Icepaw knew right after the words left his mouth that he had said the wrong thing, but it was too late to take it back now.

"I am your leader and your mentor," Sunstar growled sternly, "You will not speak to me in such a disrespectful manner."

Icepaw still overflowing with anger ran out of the clearing, Sunstar made no move to follow him and for this he was glad, he was tired of talking.

After a while of running Icepaw found himself by the Riverclan border. He sighed and sat down beside the river and watched the water flow by. As he watched the water he started to regret how he acted toward his fellow clanmates, all they were all trying to do was to help him, but he pushed them all away. Even Wolfpaw was just trying to help; even if it didn't help she still tried.

'They all must hate me now', Icepaw thought to himself sadly.


End file.
